jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheeseburger Family (Song)
About / Info "Cheeseburger Family", is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on April 25th, 2018, and it came with a quick music video. It was later extended into a full song at a length of 4 minutes and 9 seconds for patrons of him on June 28th, 2018. It was later released along with Fighter on August 6th, 2018. Lyrics '' The bolded lyrics were included in the original short.'' Intro (What?) 1 On the side, or below it No use counting, but it There it was, below it Looking farther right Say grace, and move on And the kids are having children of thier own So you know (Know-know) (What?) You know, the recipe stays alive (Like a butterfly!) Chorus Oh, the cheeseburger family Hand me down my suit and tie Arigato family I'll be dancing till' dinnertime Oh, the cheeseburger family Hand me down my suit and tie Arigato family I'll be dancing till' dinnertime Refrain (Hey, what do ya know, tomato, tomato) (What's the difference?) Oh, the cheeseburger family (Then why would you say so?) (I don't know?) Oh, the cheeseburger family 2 From the time, you were born Flowers have blossomed and trees have grown Oh, you and I Different in my sight As with mine, and the lord It's kinda something special To close the fight (What?) Nothing more divine (Oh whatcha doin-doin) (Dinnertime!) Chorus Oh, the cheeseburger family Hand me down my suit and tie Arigato family I'll be dancing till' dinnertime Oh, the cheeseburger family Hand me down my suit and tie Arigato family I'll be dancing- 3 Five in the morning Kids are still snoring Dad's in the kitchen Have you ever seen such a meal? Black coffee baby Beef can bring gravy Moment to be lazy Have you ever seen such a meal? Backyard daisies Sleeping healthy baby Lettuce and tomato Have you ever seen such a meal? Dad sees the babies, growing up slowly He holds on softly, Have you ever seen such- Bridge It's a combo sized meal (It's a combo meal) It's a family deal (It's a family deal) It's a combo sized meal (It's a combo meal) It's a family deal (It's a family deal) It's a combo sized meal, it's a family deal It's a combo sized meal, it's a family deal It's a combo sized meal, it's a family deal It's a combo sized meal, it's a family deal Outro (Oh, the cheeseburger family) Hand me down my suit and tie Arigato family (Dancing dinnertime) Reception / Legacy Music Video The video is liked for its visuals of a family with cheeseburgers for heads that live in a "to-go" bag. Original Song The song was liked for being catchy Extended Version The extended version has become very popular and liked by fans. It has also become one of his most viewed songs with over 2M+ views as of 2020. Trivia *Cheeseburger Family Extended came with a teaser when it first arrived on Patreon. *The original song was first available on Patreon on April 24th, 2018 *Old storyborads for Cheeseburger Family were posted on Patreon the same day of the original upload. *The early viewing of the original Cheeseburger Family used a GIF of a cheeseburger spinning as the cover. This was also used as the cover in the Extended Version. The GIF was also used in the teaser. *When Tea Errors first came out, the actress in the video, Emma Vescio, posted an image on her Instagram of her and Jack with machetes. She stated that she made two videos with him. A background seen in Cheeseburger Family was used on the green screen. There as of now, has been no info on this image and the supposed second video they made. *The cover of Cheeseburger Family / Fighter and its trailer are based off this song. Category:Music Category:Micropop